<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>President Of Nothing by lonelychez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608513">President Of Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelychez/pseuds/lonelychez'>lonelychez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, How Do I Tag, check on your friends kids, especially if they run a country, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelychez/pseuds/lonelychez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo had to work to build this country back, back from ground up. Unfortunately, he's still a kid and isn't meant to hold this responsibility alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>President Of Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who decided that putting a sixteen, no, nearly seventeen year old in charge of a country was a good idea? A blown-up country, nonetheless. He had to rule over and fix a huge crater in the world, and people expected him to be fine with it? He was still just a kid, he wanted to be able to play with his best friend and take care of his bees! </p><p>But he can't, not now that he has the expectations of everyone piled on top of him, to be a good leader, to fix L'Manburg, to fight for them and to maintain the current peace.</p><p>Tubbo surveys the ruins of the plaza, after explosions and Withers had plagued the area, whilst it still survived just barely. Water ran down the cracks in the rocks, the sound of waterfall running down seemingly the only thing that didn't change. The lake ran down the jagged stones into the pit that was created, pooling at the bottom, the water making the hole look far deeper. It looked like it almost like ran down to the bottom of the world.</p><p> How did anyone expect one person to fix this? There was so much damage!</p><p>The hto dog van was completely gone, the base of the revolution blown to smithereens in the war; the TNT ricocheting off into the walls of the caravan. The caravan was an eyesore, certainly, but it was part of home and that's all that mattered, really. And now it was gone.</p><p>He sat down on one of the rocks, his feet dangling to and fro over the edge across the hole. The water looked so still, so quiet. Maybe if he tried hard enough he  could get Tommy to come back and skip stones across the water, and they'd laugh to each other while one of Tommy's discs played on a jukebox in the background on a loop.</p><p>He missed times like those, when his biggest concern was getting the materials to make a new farm or new house. Now his house was burned down by Dream, his bees killed in the explosion and his best friend too preoccupied by his discs to notice that Tubbo needed help-</p><p>But he was fine, right? He was Tubbo, the L'Manburg member that wandered around in his little bubble of bees and innocence. No real threat to anyone, and definitely not a leader of a nation.</p><p>His feet skim against the surface of the rocks below him, his shoelaces trailing against the stone and dirt and almost getting caught in the sharp spires.</p><p>This was his country, huh?</p><p>.</p><p>Tubbo dragged his hand across his forehead, getting up to stretch with a yawn. He had been writing out paperwork for the past hour or so, -he looked at the clock, it had been four- and he wasn't any closer to finishing even a pile of it! He had so many things to get through (building permits, construction, businesses that wanted to run) so he collapsed back down onto the chair and started to go through the process again.</p><p> He looked out of the window absentmindedly, hoping there'd be something, anything to distract him from the ticking of the clock and the echoing of silence in the room. His eyes landed on tommy, trying to barging failing to bargain, his mind supplied with Skeppy for his discs. It probably wasn't important, though. If it was important, Tommy would've invited him!  </p><p>Still, he couldn't ignore the pang of loneliness that was sent through his heart when he saw Tommy fooling around outside. Perhaps Tubbo was Rapunzel, waiting for someone to come save him from his tower! Tommy would come soon, he knows that.</p><p>.</p><p>Tubbo recoils when he finds the red pen on his papers. It's hard for him to read anyways, and the bright scarlet color makes it even more difficult to interpret the squiggles on the document. He was so used to the monochrome color scheme of the White House that the red made his eyes hurt.</p><p>Maybe he should leave.</p><p>.</p><p>"Heya Tubs- how are you?" Tubbo hears Tommy whisper, the action waking him up from under the paper that piled on top of him. He shook his head, trying to wake up a little more.</p><p>"Oh- hello, Tommy." Tubbo mutters, his voice drowsy. His hair is dirty and messy; he has circles beneath his eyes and his face was pale, probably from the lack of sunlight.</p><p>"Woa- Tubbo, when uh- when was the last time you got some sun?" Tommy inquires, his words jumbling together.</p><p>Tubbo has to pause for a second, his brain working slowly, "I think- maybe- hold on, what day is it?" </p><p>That did not sound promising.</p><p>"It's 20th of October- Tubbo how long have you been in here?"<br/>
Tubbo lifts his head sleepily, the brown locks falling in front of his eyes. </p><p>"Eh, the 16th? I think? I can't remember." Panic flashed through Tommy's eyes briefly. He pulled Tubbo out the door gently. </p><p>"Come on, Tubs. Let's just- let's just hang out a while, yeah?"<br/>
Tubbo tried to pull away feebly, paper tangled in his hair still.</p><p>"I've got work, Tommy, later, maybe-"<br/>
"Come on, Big T! You deserve a break, man! We can listen to my discs!"</p><p>Tubbo's attempts falter slightly.</p><p>"Fine, Tommy."<br/>
.</p><p>Their bench is cold, he notes. The light hurts his eyes and everything was so loud-</p><p>But Tommy was there. Tommy would keep him safe.</p><p>He relaxes against his best friends side, and for a moment, it's just them. No war, no fighting.</p><p>Just him, Tommy and Mellohi playing softy in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we all wanted this line as a story, right??? here we are</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>